The Essence Of Destiny
by punkrock pixie
Summary: PG-13 will later be R Are Hermoine and Severus destined to be together because fate seems to be throwing them together a lot. And what in the world is wrong with sevie?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Sevie, or any of the other characters or places mentioned in this story. I promise, cause if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic; I would be traveling around Europe with all my money keeping sevie tied to my bed. So no one sue cause I have a quarter, some lint, and pending bills that I have no way to pay cause I work at Denny's as a waitress and the pay sucks and people don't like to tip. So here's the thing people who eat at Denny's…TIP!!!!! Please!!! We earn under minimum wage because our tips are supposed to make up the rest. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stalked down the dungeon hallway, black robes twisting around his long body before flying behind him again. The students in the hallway take one look at the scowl on his face before quickly scurrying out of his way.

            He had had one of those dreams again, leaving him in a foul mood and a voice in the back of his head singing 'Soon! Soon! It will happen soon!' he hated that voice. He had no idea what it was talking about or how it was connected to the dreams that felt not quite like dreams, but couldn't possibly be memories like they seemed. This, added to his foul mood, left him wanting to sit in front of the fireplace in his personal library with a bottle of his good friend Jack and get very, very drunk. But no! Instead he had to teach a class, and it wasn't just any, old, easy class. OH NO, it was a double seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin. His mood darkened even more as he stopped and looked through the doorway of the offending class, out of their seats and milling around. Because, of course, it was too much for him too ask that they be seated and ready to learn when he gets to class.

            His eyes narrowed at the sight of Draco and Potter bickering. Again. Which could only mean . . . as he thought it both boys stopped, smiled at each other lovingly, and leaned in for a quick kiss. Severus growled at the sight. Those two had finally come out as a couple right before Easter break, fifth year, confirming the rumors that had been going around since the beginning of that same year when the two had stopped dueling in the hallways every five minutes and hardly called each other names. After the confirmation was declared they were practically inseparable. It only took Severus a month to decide he much preferred the unstoppable fighting of the previous four years to this lovey-dovey nonsense. He, unlike many of Draco's Slytherin classmates, didn't find anything wrong with homosexuality; but he did, however, object to their relationship. If not for the reason that it increased both their danger of Voldemort, between Potter being the Boy-Who-Foolishly-Survived and Draco refusing not only the honor of becoming Voldemort's heir, but also the Dark Mark altogether. The Dark Lord would be happy to see either one of them dead and simply ecstatic to get both at once. If that wasn't reason enough for him not to want to see them together then it was because of the simple fact that Potter was not good enough for Draco.

Severus supposed that, since he was awarded the title of Draco's guardian when Lucius disinherited and disowned the boy upon his refusal to join Voldemort's minions, he could forbid their relationship but that would probably have the adverse effect of pushing them even closer then they already were.

            'Dammit!' He cursed silently at the conundrum before sweeping into the room. When he reached the front of the room the students froze, going dead silent.

            "I trust," Severus purred dangerously, "you all remember the seating arrangement." He watched, pleased, while his students practically vaulted into their seats. "Now then," He started, turning to the blackboard. Behind him he heard Weasley trying to get ahold of Potter's attention.

            "Psssst . . . Harry! Harry, where's 'Moine?" Severus turned around with a dangerous smile, or as close to a smile as he ever showed, on his face.

            "That, Mister Weasley, is an excellent question. Just where is Miss Granger?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hermoine Granger ran down the hallways, she was going to be late, she just knew it. Snape was going to be mad. She shivered at the thought. Of all the teachers, she striven to please him the most, she wasn't sure why, sometimes she thought it was just because she was a glutton for failure or maybe it was because it was the ultimate challenge. Either way it wasn't working, because she was 'the Gryffindor know-it-all.' He looked down on her and smashed all her hopes of ever earning his respect.

            It set a bad example for Head Girl to be late to the first class of term, even if she had been in the Headmaster's office. If only she hadn't taken that cup of tea! But Dumbledore had insisted and who was she to refuse.

            When he had asked her to meet him in his office after breakfast she assumed it was to go over once more her role of Head Girl and to ask if everyone was settled in Gryffindor. She had counted on having plenty of time to run back to her room in the tower to pick up her books and homework before heading down to the dungeons for class. She had been right in guessing Dumbledore's topic for the morning. What she hadn't counted on was his informing her that a new student would be arriving this evening; and she would be expected to take him under her wing, so to speak, show him around and make sure he was comfortable. She wasn't sure why he wanted her to show him around and not Draco, but the twinkle in his eye told her he was up to something.

            She had been pondering what he could possibly be up to all the way back to her rooms, not even noticing she wold be late until she stepped back out into the now deserted hallway.

            She skidded to a halt next to the doorway and peeked into the classroom in time to see Snape turn around with a look of sadistic pleasure on his face. 

            "That, Mister Weasley, is an excellent question," She listened to him drawl in a silky voice, "Just where is Miss Granger?" She dragged together all of her Gryffindor courage and sidestepped into the doorway.

            "I am right here Professor, sorry I'm late." She shot Ron an apologetic look, he looked relieved that he didn't have to try and make up an excuse for her tardiness.

            "Well, speak of the devil." He started, turning ever so slightly to look at her in the doorway. "You, Miss Granger, are exactly ten minutes late. Do come in and take your seat." He infused the last three words with an icy coldness that left no hint of an invitation, only a sternly, unpleasant demand.

            "I am sorry Professor, I promise it won't happen again." She said, blushing, and studying her feet. She knew that an excuse would just get her a lecture and detention so she sat down with offering one up. Snape, however, had other ideas. He hovered over her desk a moment, arms crossed, before speaking

            "Well, Miss Granger? Are you going to enlighten me with your whereabouts or am I to assume that you finally got so besotted by a book in the library that you 

simply . . . forgot . . . about the importance of punctuality?" Hermoine's head shot up, annoyance and contempt written all over her face, her blush had deepened at his sneer and the Slytherin's accompanying laugh, but her embarrassment and regret at being late to class was turned to anger at Snape's taunt. She stood back up, leaning slightly over the desk, her hands resting lightly on the desk at either side of her body.

            "If you must know, _sir_, I was speaking with the headmaster in his office." Harry, Draco, and Ron all looked surprised at Hermoine taking such a harsh tone. Snape merely raised an eyebrow.

            "I am sure you were. However, I am also sure that our beloved Headmaster would let you go in time to get to class." Hermoine's anger visibly deflated at this remark, and Snape smirked when he saw his argument hit home. " I thought so. Now sit DOWN Miss Granger." She sank back into her seat thankfully. "And fifty points from Gryffindor for tardiness and talking back"  Hermoine winced.

            'Oh well,' she thought to herself, 'it could be a lot worse.'

            Severus thought she should look a lot less relieved. "And, Miss Granger, detention, with me, tonight." He watched to gauge her reaction, but instead of the look of silent resignation and the couple of tears gleaming in her eyes that he was expecting, she raised her chin and looked him in his eyes.

            "I can't." She stated simply.

            "You can't?" He looked at her incredulously, "Pray tell Miss Granger, why not?"

            "Dumbledore has me doing something until curfew," she paused, "for the next few nights actually. That's what we were talking about before class." He scowled at her.

            "Very well," he said sarcastically, "Does Saturday night fit in your very busy schedule?"

            "It should sir, but you have to check with Dumbledore about his planes for me. You see we have . . ."

            "Miss Granger! If you are quite through! We do not need to know your whole term plans, will that work or not?!"

            Hermoine blushed and realized her mistake. "Yes sir," she mumbled, looking away.

            "Good," he said, turning to stalk to the front of the room, once more ignoring the voice that had restarted it's chorus of 'Soon! Soon! Soon!' Only now it had magnified to a point where all his nerves were tingling with the song. Once he reached the desk he faced his class again and scanned the faces to make sure he hadn't missed anyone else in his initial check. The Gryffindors were all present now that Granger had shown up 'Moine' the voice prompted and he frowned 'where did that come from?' he wondered. He continued with his check and found he was short a Slytherin.

            "Draco! Where is Mister Zambini?" Draco frowned and, during his hesitation Severus heard Pansy mutter 'Dirty traitor, got what he deserved.' Draco flinched and Severus raised his eyebrows. "Well, Draco?" he prompted.

            "I thought you knew already sir." Draco stated quietly. "Blaise and his family were killed by Voldemort on Saturday morning, right before they left for the train station. Rumor is they were killed because they were spies."

            Inwardly Severus winced, this meant that, not only had they lost much-needed spies, but also that the Dark Lord's trust in him had been waning again. He figured this due to the fact he had been unaware of the plan to _dispose of the Zambinis. He would need to do something soon to regain the Dark Lord's trust and prove his worth. All the class saw was a satisfied sneer, to help support the Slytherin's belief that he was 'on the right side.' He was, just not in the way they thought._

            The news just served to make his mood worse. He waved at the blackboard and writing appeared. "That is the potion you are to complete before the end of class," he snapped "Instructions and an ingredient list are both on page 263 of your text books. If anyone has any questions they are to ask Miss Granger, she is in charge." He sneered at her. "I'm sure she knows more then enough to handle anything that comes up." He motioned to one wall and a set of shelves appeared. "I expect to see every potion completed and on those shelves at the end of the lesson. I shall be in my office grading papers. DO NOT interrupt me unless someone is dead." Severus scooped their summer homework off his deck, summoned Hermoine's with a quick 'Accio' and disappeared through a hardly noticeable door.

            Ron Weasley and Harry Potter cheered and slapped a high five as soon as the door was closed. "Snape, the giant bat, is gone!" Cried Ron, Harry looked over and replied, "I never thought it would happen!" They turned to Hermoine, expecting to see her just as pleased, if not more. Snape was gone and he had left her in charge of the class, making her teacher. She should be ecstatic. She, however, was frowning thoughtfully.

            "Aren't you happy Hermoine?" They chorused.

            "Mmm Hmm" She muttered distractedly.

            "Hermoine, earth to Hermoine!"

            "What?!" She asked, jerking herself out of her reverie and starting to line up her needed ingredients on the desk.

            "Aren't you glad that Snape's gone?" Harry asked. She looked up at him, towering over her and Neville's desk. 'When did he get that tall' she thought idally before shrugging and answering his question while methodically chopping ingredients needed in the potion.

            "Well, not really, something must really be wrong for him to give in and leave us to our own devices. Especially leaving me in charge." Harry made a face at her while Ron replied.

            "So what? This is Snape we are talking about 'Moine . . . you know, Snape the git, the bat. Why do we care if he has a problem?" Ron enthused, Harry nodding along like a bobble-head. Hermoine rolled her eyes.

            "Obviously I do. And he's not that bad guys!" Since learning Snape was a spy in the summer before fifth year she had been watching him and gaining an immense respect for his bravery and what he had to put up with. She had learned to detect the after effects of  Cruciatus in his controlled body from the merest of shaking hands and masked grimaces after a particularly rough night. And she had been working in an empty potions lab granted to her and stocked by Dumbledore on a relief potion to block the after effects with out his knowledge.

            She was pulled back to the classroom by their responses to their responses to her answer.

            "What?!?!?!"

            "What do you mean you care about him?!"

            "Don't you remember all the points he took?!"

            "And the names he called you, us?!?"

            Hermoine looked up from the worktable where she was trying to deduce what she was missing. "Of course I remember but if you guys haven't figured _that out yet I'm certainly not going to bother explaining . . . of course!" She exclaimed, face brightening momentarily as she figured out what she was missing. "The powdered unicorn horn" her face darkened again. "That's not in the student stores, Snape usually hands it out from his. I'll be right back guys," she paused, "don't you think you should start preping your ingredients?"_

            Ron rolled his eyes.

            "Sure Hermoine, but first admit that you like being left as teacher."

            "Of course I like it, but you realize what's going to happen, right?"

            The boys looked confused, "What?"

"Well the Slyths definitely won't ask for help so when the inevitable happens and potions are ruined Snape will blame me for carelessness, negligence, or plain stupidness and we will lose points. I'll be right back, I gotta get the powdered unicorn horn from Snape."

            "Good luck in the batcave Herms" Ron said looking up from the ingredients he finally started preparing. Harry laughed.

            "Yeah 'Moine, if you die can I have your room? Or better yet, your radio."

            Neville, who had been quietly pretending not to listen to the conversations of his friends, looked worried now. He glanced at the bubbling cauldron then at Hermione then back at the cauldron.

            "Ummm… 'Mione, what should I do? Should I add anything, or stir, or something?"

            "Just leave it be Neville." Hermoine directed her hand on the door. "I'll be right back." 

            And with that phrase she disappeared through the door, with the entire room watching with bated breath.


	2. chapter 2

Hey folks! Sorry about the terribly long wait, I got a cold and had no energy to write cause god knows I cant afford to not go to work. Any ways, here it is.read on! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hermoine softly closed the door and paused for a moment, staring at the doorknob wondering if she could back out now before he noticed she was there.  
  
"What do you want Miss Granger," Too late, she turned around to see him sitting at his desk, feet up and eyes closed. "I figured that maybe you could keep the class in line and from killing themselves, at least for half the lesson, but it seems you couldn't even do that." He paused, opened his eyes, and sneered at her. "Unless of course you interrupted me against my wishes and no one is dead yet."  
  
"No one is dead, in fact everyone is doing quite well, preparing their ingredients. I'm sure I can handle one class period without getting anyone killed sir." She said, walking over to stand in front of his desk.  
  
"Then why are you in here?!?!?" Snape raged, swinging his feet off the desk and standing up.  
  
"It seems, sir," she started, trying not to be intimidated by his towering form, "that in your rush to leave us to our own capacities that you, seemingly, forgot, to give us access to the powdered unicorn horn. Which you know is only in your stores."  
  
"And I fail to see what is the problem. Do you not know where my stores are, or the security wards that need deactivating before you try to open them." He paused long enough to see her gaping at him in shock, and sat back down. "I thought so. Did you really think that those escapades into my stores during your first few years really escaped my attention? I just had no tangible proof that you were the ones that stole from my stores." He watched as she tried to defend herself.  
  
"I didn't. I'd never, it wasn't me." She protested her pale face and choppy declaration giving away her lie.  
  
"Sure, I believe that, listen the newest password is 'Tiny Dancer' and don't think that I won't be changing that right after class. The rest is still the same."  
  
Hermoine was surprised that he was willingly giving her his password. But she was more surprised at the choice of the password; Snape, king of the Slyth territories using a muggle song title as a password, this didn't follow reasoning.  
  
" 'Tiny Dancer,' as in the Elton John song?" she had to struggle not to laugh. "How original for someone of your.traditional beliefs."  
  
"What, surprised at the fact I chose a muggle song as password. Makes sense in an odd way actually. Who in their right mind would be walking past my stores singing a muggle song? Muggle-borns would be too scared to sing it anywhere in the dungeons and what Slytherin would know that song, let alone sing it in public."  
  
Hermione pictured Pansy skipping around the potions classroom sing the Elton John song and finally lost her battle with her laughter.  
  
"What, pray tell, is so funny, Miss Granger?"  
  
"I'm,.Pansy.song.in.class." She said, between bursts of laughter.  
  
Severus smiled at the image this brought to mind and Hermoine froze in shock at the sight. When she froze Severus realized that he was smiling in front of a student and quickly wiped the grin off his face.  
  
"Is something the matter Miss Granger?" he snarled, extra viciously, trying to make up for the smile. "Or are you going to go and hand out that ingredient before someone blows up the dungeons without anyone there to stop them."  
  
"Oh.of course sir!" she scurried towards the door but paused before opening them. "Are you OK sir? I couldn't help but notice something was wrong before."  
  
"I am FINE Miss Granger." Severus raged, upset about being reminded; he had almost forgot for a few precious minutes.  
  
"Ok, well if you ever want to talk about anything."  
  
"Miss Granger, did it ever occur to you that if I wanted to talk about something with some one it would be some one my own age; not a student, and definitely not a silly little muggle-born like yourself. Now go back to CLASS!"  
  
Hermoine winced at his admonition, and had to fight back tears.  
  
"Yes sir." She whispered as she opened the door to the classroom. She was so distracted by her hurt thoughts that she didn't notice that the students in the potions classroom suddenly scurried to work as soon as she opened the door. They had all been sitting silently and watching the door for the five minutes she had been in there. When they noticed that she wasn't paying attention to them they all stopped again and watched her walk to Snape's stores.  
  
"She looks like she's gonna cry." Harry noted, "I wonder what happened in there."  
  
"If he hurt her I swear to god."  
  
"Shut up Ron." Draco said from across the aisle, "Get over her already. You guys tried and it didn't work." Draco knew Harry worried about Ron's feelings for Hermione.  
  
They had tried to date in the beginning of sixth year but it had only lasted a month before Hermione got tired of the constant arguing and making up, not that the making up wasn't fun, but the cycle got old quickly. So Hermione broke up with Ron and he didn't dispute her because he wanted her to be happy and she obviously wasn't happy at the time. But he hadn't been able to get over her and he still tended to be quite protective of her at times.  
  
"I'm trying but I just can't." Ron moped, watching Hermione open Snape's stores.  
  
"Draco, leave Ron be." Harry broke in quietly, "He can't help it if he still loves her, I know if we broke up I wouldn't be able to get over you either." He smiled sweetly, "Would you?"  
  
"Of course," Draco said primly. Harry raised his eyebrow, and Draco smiled sheepishly. "After about a lifetime or so." Draco leaned over and kissed Harry and Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you two are quite done," Hermione interrupted, "I brought you guys your powdered unicorn horn so you can start your brewing."  
  
Draco and Harry broke apart smiling happily.  
  
"But Hermione," Draco pouted, "I thought you said we make an adorable couple, and now you are breaking up our kissing"  
  
Hermoine laughed, "And normally I'd sit and roll my eyes with Ron, but since I get in trouble if you guys don't finish your potion or mess up your potion cause you guys are too busy kissing I'm interrupting you."  
  
"Oh well," Harry sighed, "If you must. Thanks for the unicorn horn."  
  
"You're welcome." Hermione turned around to face the rest of the class. "Hey, everyone, listen up I put the powdered unicorn horn on Snape's desk." After everyone had murmured some sort of response she turned back to her, Ron's, and Neville's cauldron and started to add ingredients to the potion base.  
  
The rest of class passed without incident and, after Hermione made sure all the potions were bottled and labeled properly; the group left the dungeons for lunch. As they trudged up the stairs Harry turned to Hermione suddenly.  
  
"Why were you upset when you came out of Snape's office? Are you ok?"  
  
Hermione paused for a second before deciding not to tell them what happened, they wouldn't understand why she offered to listen or why she was hurt when he shot her down so harshly, she didn't even understand why she was so hurt.  
  
"I'm fine." She stated simply, "Snape was just being a git like always."  
  
"Oh, ok" Harry shrugged, "That what I figured but I thought I'd better check just in case." He turned back to Draco and Ron and carried on his Quidditch conversation with them.  
  
"No problem," she muttered. "You may tend to ignore me and take me for granted but at least you notice and worry if something's wrong."  
  
"What'd you say, Hermione?" Draco asked quizzically, turning to her.  
  
"Nothing hun, just talking to myself, trying to figure out what homework I'm going to have to do tonight."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you ever think of anything else?" Ron asked.  
  
"I guess not Ron." She sniped before storming off.  
  
"What's her problem?" Ron complained, confused at Hermoine's behaviour change. Draco just shook his head. *~*~*  
  
As Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ron were sitting down to lunch Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster, was sitting at his desk flipping through letters from the school govenors, all complaining because he hadn't found a 'suitable replacement' for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. Dumbledore, however, could fail to see why a replacement was needed, Remus Lupin did a fine job. He had 3 years ago and he had the year before. He looked up at the clock and sighed before shuffling the papers together into a pile and dumping the whole mess in the rubbish bin, he would write a similar response to all of them later. As he was sitting back up he heard someone outside his office yelling at the gargyole to let them in.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, right on time. He motioned for the gargyole to let the student in, and frowned as they stomped up the stairs. Dumbledore winced as the door banged open.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" He smiled at his new arrival.  
  
"I've been expecting you, have a seat." As he studied the young man in front of him he felt bemused. He knew something of great importence would happen in the next few weeks but he did not know what, he looked forward to seeing how everything played out. The young man just glared at him.  
  
"Oh! Yes! I believe you would like an explination, am I correct?"  
  
"That would be appreciated." He said menecingly.  
  
"What do you last remember?"  
  
"Walking out of the Slytherin common room, and getting bombarded by curses."  
  
"Just as I suspected. What I believe happened was that some randommix of those curses backfired and this is the result. Who was throwing the curses by the way?"  
  
The student glared at Dumbledore sullenly and sank further down in his seat.  
  
"Who do you think?" he asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Ah. I suppose that was a rather stupid question." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye, he had a feeling that the boy would not like what was coming next. "So, now that we know why you are here we should find out where you belong." Dumbledore summoned the sorting hat to him. The young man looked torn between amusement and disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean? I am a Slytherin." He said incrediously.  
  
"All the better to double check then. It will only take a second." The student grabbed the hat of the table.  
  
"Let's get it over with then." He stuck the hat on his head. Wincing when he felt his thoughts being rifled through and the high voice in his head, it made him want to scratch the inside of his head. Like there were bugs or something in there.  
  
Curious.he heard the thing think.I've seen you before. Quite a brillent mind, and determined to get your way in things.the young man smirked, it sounded like he was getting sent right back where he belonged.however times are different and you are different in these times.his face went from a smirk to shock momentarily, different, what was the hat saying.you are also quite brave.Uh Oh, it better not, he thought.Better be.No, no no no no. GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
"NO!!!" the young man ripped the hat off his head. "NO no no no no!" he protested, "Take it back, take it back right NOW!"  
  
"I stand by what I say." The hat replies. "Gryffindor it is!"  
  
"NO!! I'll.I'll rip you to shreads, I'll throw you in the fire.I'll.I'll aaagghhh!!!" As the young man tried to rip the hat up Dumbledor watched with amusement. Of course it was spelled against just that happening. But as the young man stormed over to the fire to try and carry out his next threat Dumbledore summoned the sorting hat to keep it from damage.  
  
"Now now, we can't have you destroying this, it is a school heirloom after all. Do sit down. Lemondrop?"  
  
The boy scowled at him again.  
  
"I do believe a change of uniform is in order." The boy's scowl just deepened and with a few wand waves his uniform had changed from his customary silver and green to the Gryffindor red and gold.  
  
" Now just a few more things before you can go. Our Head Girl, Hermione Granger, will be down in the entrence hall in an hour to show you around the school, I've told her and everyone else that you are visiting for the time being and up until now you have been taught by tutors. Everything you could need you will find in a trunk by your new bed, and, last, as we can't call you by your name as that would cause problems, you shall go by you middle name and your mothers maiden name. Alright, Salazar LeStrange it is."  
  
The young man just scowled at Dumbledore through out everything.  
  
"Anything else then?"  
  
"Nope, nothing at all." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"In that case." The boy jumped out of his chair and stormed out of the door.  
  
Dumbledore listened as the boy who would later in his life become his potions master storm down the steps and out of his office.  
  
"Ahhh.Poor Severus." 


End file.
